Fusatsune Yoshida
Introduction Fusatsune Yoshida, or Bull Shark, is a Thug, student, and a scientist. He and his brother Fusanga Yoshida are descendants of a once great hero. Now however their family is just average. Bull Shark has grown up as the son of a scientist and a local trouble maker. It was natural for him to be pulled into a street gang like Xifas. In Xifas he can use his quirk as he likes and hang out with people who get him. He is also the co creator of Nisha Nii. Personality Bull Shark is a aggressive person. He likes to fight and he likes to argue. He also has a strong love for machines and technology.Ever since he was born Fusatsune has had a strong desire to create. Science and Machines have filled that desire and as a result they have become his passion. Beyond that however Fusatsune likes a good fight and thus why he joined up with Xifss. He likes to test himself and his machines. It should be noted that Fusatsune is a hypocritical moral person. He does not believer in stealing, unless it aids his research. He does not believe in bullying the weak, unless they are somehow blocking his developments. He believes that every man, women, and sentient machines has the right to chose their own paths, unless they hinder his operations. For Fusatsune his robots comes first and then his brother. After that everyone else and everything else just falls in in concordance to his survival. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength Enhanced Endurance Enhanced Durability Equipment The Bull Shark - The Bull Shark is the battle armor that Bull Shark can summon onto himself. He developed it after the Future Children Arc. After nearly being killed three times he decided that his combat ability needed to improve. Of course Bull Shark was not going to train, when he could be building robots. As a result Bull Shark created The Bull Shark The Bull Shark is a suit of battle armor made up of a series of alloyed metals. The outer layer of The Bull Shark is made up of Death Dealer Metal giving it resistances to quirk powers. The armor has over thirteen cameras on it. They can see in all views of light on the electromagnetic scale. The armor has three Blue Shark power sources. One of these can power the entire suit. There is one located in the center of the chest. One in the right leg, and one in the left arm. The Death dealer frame has high tier shock absorption. It has shoulder missiles. A beam cannon in the chest. Laseer eyes. Rocket boots and pack. Sonic emitter, cell phone jammer, and it is emp pulse shielded. It also has a electromagnetic shield along side some nano bots to repair it if it gets damaged. The Bull Shark's main weapon is the lance of truth. The Lance of truth has five blue shark cores in it. The Lance can fire off Plasma beams, Powerful Lasers, A freeze Ray, a sonic blast, and finally it can self destruct creating a massive explosion. . History Major Battles and Events Trivia =Characters= Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Students Category:Males Category:Xifas